


I know you're seeing black and white (so I'll paint you a clear-blue sky)

by drcosimacormier95



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcosimacormier95/pseuds/drcosimacormier95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarke griffin is an art student during the day, bartender at night.<br/>lexa woods is an journalism student by day, heavy drinker by night.</p><p>lexa decides to go to a random bar one night, to drink away her problems and empty life. what she didn't know was that she was going to meet a beautiful blonde bartender who would make her life a little bit messier but so much better.</p><p> or, another modern au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this story :)

She opens her eyes and groans, her alarming clock letting her know it is time to get out of her comfy bed. She is not really a morning person so she hits it a little bit too hard and the beeping sound goes away. She sighs, getting up and heading towards her bathroom. She takes a quick shower and brushes her teeth, deciding she is not going to eat breakfast at home – she will just get a coffee when she reaches Ark Art School – the most prestigious art school in the country, where she studies with a fifty percent scholarship.

She gets out of her room to find Octavia at the door, leaving for college as well. The blonde smiles at her roommate and one of her best friends, ‘’Good morning O.’’

Octavia grins, ‘’Good morning blondie. I thought you didn’t have classes today.’’

Clarke sighs, ‘’Only in the afternoon I don’t.’’

Octavia nods and both of them leave the apartment. The brown-haired woman locks the door and they head towards the elevator. ‘’Where’s your girlfriend?’’ the artist asks.

‘’Still asleep. The lucky bastard only has classes in the afternoon.’’

Clarke is really happy for her friends. Octavia, Raven and her had gone to the same school all their lives and became best friends quickly. But it took forever for Octavia and Raven to get their shit together and admit their feelings for each other. When they did though, senior year of high school, it was really beautiful and they have been dating ever since.

‘’We should have lunch together. We haven’t hang out just the three of us in a while.’’ Clarke offers and Octavia nods.

‘’Yes totally! Our usual place? Mount Weather?”

‘’Of course.’’

‘’Okay. I will text Raven and let her know.’’

They reach the sidewalk and say their goodbyes, heading in different directions.

X

After her classes are done for the day Clarke goes to her favorite little restaurant in town, Mount Weather, to meet her friends. She finds them already there, at their usual table waiting for her. She hugs both of them before sitting across from them.

‘’How was your morning?’’ Raven asks.

Clarke sighs, ‘’A little bit boring. I had Art History all fucking morning.’’

Octavia makes a face of disgust, ‘’That must be awful.’’

‘’No, it is quite interesting actually.’’

Raven matches Octavia’s face and Clarke laughs, ‘’It really is! For me anyway. But I don’t know, I wasn’t in the mood for it today. How was your morning?’’

‘’I slept all morning.’’ Raven says with a grin.

Octavia rolls her eyes but smiles at her girlfriend, ‘’We know babe.’’ She turns her attention back at Clarke, ‘’My morning was fine. Unlike your boring, probably annoying classes, mine were wonderful.

‘’That’s amazing O. And for the record I also love my course.’’

‘’Do you work today?’’ Raven asks.

‘’Yeah. My day off it’s only on Wednesday. Which it’s good cause I have to finish a drawing by Friday.’’

They eat lunch while talking about their plans for the day, and afterwards say their goodbyes. Raven and Octavia head to NYU where both study – Octavia, law and Raven, engineering – and Clarke goes home. She studies till five o’clock, changes and eats a fruit before going to work.

Clarke Griffin works at one of the most popular bars in town as a bartender. And she is really good at it. And she really likes it apart from the tiredness that it brings.

The night starts slow, but like usually, the bar starts to get loud and crowded. She is serving a tall white man whisky when she walks in. Clarke almost knocks the man’s drink and apologizes before turning her head towards the entrance again. There she finds the most beautiful creature she has ever seen, looking over the place. To say Clarke is hypnotized is the understatement of the year.

The mysterious woman makes her way towards the bar. Towards Clarke to be more precise and the blonde lets out the breathe she didn’t realize she had been holding. The brunette sits on a stool across from Clarke and they look at each other in silence for a few seconds before the woman speaks, ‘’Bourbon please.’’

Clarke nods and breaks the eye contact for a minute while taking the bottle from the shelf and serving the woman her drink. When she is done the woman says thank you and drinks the entire shot in two swigs. The bartender watches her with curious eyes for a moment before another client calls for her. She serves the brunette another shot and excuses herself.

She spends the night serving the beautiful brunette. And when she is not doing that she makes sure to watch the woman, staring with no shame. She notices the stranger looking back at her several times.

She is currently pouring a drink to the man sitting next to her new crush when he gets up and pulls her wrists, trying to get close enough to kiss her. She tries to break free from the man, without much success, ‘’Let me go!’’. Suddenly the grip on her wrists are gone and the man is being push aside by the mysterious woman, ‘’I think she told you to let her go.’’, the brunette says firmly.

Clarke would be lying if she said she wasn't incredibly turned on by the fierce woman in front of her.

The man laughs and waves goodbye to Clarke before heading towards the exit.

She smiles at the stranger when she turns to her, ‘’Thank you. You just saved my life.’’

The woman eyes her, ‘’You are being a little dramatic, but you’re welcome.’’

‘’I’m not. That man was a jerk, he was trying to flirt with me all night. And it was not the good kinda flirting, it was disgusting flirting.’’ The blonde offers her her hand, ‘’I’m Clarke.’’

The brunette looks at her hand for a second before taking it, ‘’Lexa.’’

Another client calls for Clarke and she gives Lexa a smile before going away. Lexa is certainly intrigued by the beautiful bartender. She had been catching the blonde’s eyes on her the entire night and she couldn’t deny the woman’s smile is one of the most endearing things she has ever laid eyes on.

After a couple more hours the bar is basically empty and Clarke comes towards her with a bottle of bourbon in hand, and that damn beautiful smile on her face, ‘’Last round Lexa, we are closing soon.’’. Lexa nods and maybe it’s the alcohol in her system or maybe it’s just the effect this blonde has on her, but she finds herself saying, ‘’Your eyes are blue right?’’

Clarke looks at her grinning, ‘’Yes, why?’’

‘’They are really beautiful that’s all.’’

The blonde blushes, ‘’Thank you Lexa. Your green ones are lovely as well.’’

‘’I should probably go and let you guys close.’’, the brunette says, but doesn’t move.

Clarke doesn’t know why but she gets the impression Lexa doesn’t want to go home yet. So she does something crazy, because really, this woman could be a killer for all she knew, ‘’Do you want to go somewhere?’’

‘’With you?’’

Clarke realizes this may have been a mistake and now she has scared away the beautiful woman in front of her, ‘’I- Yes. I mean I know we don’t know each other I just thought I could take you somewhere and thank you for protecting me from that guy I-‘’

Lexa lets out a laugh, ‘’Clarke. Yes, I would like that very much, even though it’s 3am and I don’t know where we could possibly go.’’

‘’Well, there’s a diner near my place that stays open 24 hours. I could buy you something to eat. You have been drinking for five hours now. It would be good to put something solid in that stomach of yours.’’

Lexa raises her eyebrow, ‘’Memorizing how long I have been here then? Do you do that to all your customers?’’

‘’Maybe just the pretty ones.’’

The brunette blushes, ‘’I will pay my bill and wait for you outside.’’

Clarke nods and smiles, satisfied with herself for getting Lexa to blush, ‘’Okay, see you in a couple minutes.’’

Lexa went to the bar by cab so she could drink, so they go to the diner in Clarke’s car, in a comfortable silence. They arrive at their destination and sit on a table in the back.

‘’You have to try the waffles, there are the best ones I have ever eaten.’’, the blonde says.

‘’I will trust your opinion then.’’

Clarke raises her hand and calls for the waitress. The girl, ‘Echo’ it’s written on her name tag only has eyes for Lexa though, ‘’What can I get you beautiful?’’ she says to the brunette with a wide smile.

‘’Waffles for the both of us please.’’ Lexa says without removing her eyes from Clarke’s.

Clarke smiles at the dark haired woman looking at her, ‘’Orange juice also please.’’, she tells Echo. The waitress nods, probably realizing she is not going to get to flirt with the brunette and leaves them alone.

‘’The waitress was all over you.’’

‘’Was she? Didn’t notice.’’

‘’Really?’’

‘’Why would I when I have a beautiful woman sitting across from me?’’

Clarke blushes for the second time because of Lexa’s compliments. They fall into simple conversation. The blonde tells Lexa she is an art student at Ark Art School, which impresses the brunette. Lexa tells Clarke she is a journalism major at Berkeley College. They eat while talking about silly things, flirting now and then.

Clarke pays the bill, saying it’s the least she can do for Lexa after she saved her from that man. Lexa tells her she is being dramatic again, but this time she has a smile on her face.

The artist drives the brunette to her place, which they discover it’s close to Clarke’s. There’s only silence in the car again, but this time it’s not comfortable, this time the atmosphere is filled with tension and the blonde doesn’t know why.

They reach the building and get out of the car, Clarke walks Lexa till the entrance and then she realizes the tension was not a bad type of tension. Staring into Lexa’s eyes she feels it, the sexual tension between them. And she realizes she wants to kiss Lexa. Hard.

It is obvious they are attracted to each other. They made that very clear with all the compliments and all the flirting. But Lexa doesn’t know if she should. But she does it anyway. She reaches for Clarke’s cheek with her right hand and brings their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i have a few things to say...  
> 1\. THANK YOU everyone who left kudos on the first chapter and Cindyvanginderen for commenting on it! it is the reason the second one came this quickly. you guys made me excited so here it is.  
> 2\. the tittle for this story comes from the song ''Blue'' by Troye Sivan and Alex Hope. you all should listen to it, it's a beautiful song.  
> 3\. i plan on finishing this story by the end of february max. i come back to med school in february and it will be really difficult to write then.  
> 4\. please leave me comments on how you are liking or not liking the story! feedback is always good, i love it!  
> 5\. if you don't wanna leave a comment but want to talk/rant/whatever, find me on twitter (@dunhamwells) or tumblr (drcosimacormier.tumblr.com)  
> and 6. english is not my first language and stuff so i apologize for any mistakes i may make!
> 
> enjoy the chapter (:

Lexa’s lips feel so soft against hers, the brunette kisses Clarke carefully, like she is scared it’s the wrong move. Clarke’s brain takes a second to catch up, and then she is closing her eyes and kissing Lexa back.

The kiss begins slow and soft but after a few seconds becomes heated. Lexa’s tongue rubs the blonde’s lips asking for entrance and Clarke gives in to it. They kiss each other hard and fast, and oxygen becomes a problem after a couple minutes. Lexa is the first to pull away, still holding Clarke’s face. Their eyes meet and there’s a matching smile in both their faces.

‘’Oh.’’ Clarke says.

‘’Yeah.’’

They stare at each other in silence for a moment till Clarke’s breaks it, ‘’I should probably go.’’, Lexa nods and lets go of Clarke’s face. The blonde misses the contact almost immediately.

‘’Yes, it’s quite late.’’, the brunette agrees.

‘’Will I see you again?’’, Clarke asks and she can’t control the hope that goes into the question.

Lexa’s eyes widen a little bit, surprised by the question, ‘’Do you work tomorrow?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Do you want to see me again?’’

Clarke tilts her head and smiles, ‘’Of course.’’

Lexa nods with a hint of a smile on her lips, ‘’Then tomorrow.’’

‘’Okay’’ Clarke says as she starts to walk back towards her car. She waves bye to the brunette once inside, puts on her seatbelt and drives away with a grin on her face and a stupid fast heartbeat.

X

Once inside her apartment she closes the door and leans on it. She is still a little bit drunk so she asks herself if her brain isn’t playing tricks on her, if her night really went by the way her memories are telling her it did.

The feeling on her lips tells her that, yes, the kiss really happened. Lexa closes her eyes with a smile on her face. However, in a matter of seconds the smiles is gone and she is frowning. What does it all mean? Is it a good idea to get involved with this blonde? Is it a good idea to let her guard down?

She opens her eyes and sighs. So many questions and she doesn’t have the answers to them. She heads to her bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth, before going to bed.

She dreams of blue, blue eyes all night.

X

Clarke gets home and goes straight to her bathroom to take a much-needed shower. Her night went so differently than expected. She brushes her teeth and changes into her sleeping clothes before climbing in bed. She looks at her clock on her wrist before taking it off and putting it aside. 5 am. She sighs heavily; she needs to be up in two fucking hours. However, she thinks, it was totally worth it. The time she spent with Lexa. Lexa. The beautiful stranger who kissed her. She wonders, hopes, that Lexa really is going to the bar later.

She closes her eyes, and falls asleep thinking about how green may be her new favorite color.

X

She looks like a zombie. She knows that. Raven and Octavia made it very clear this morning while they were eating breakfast. She also almost fell asleep during her last class of the morning, so she decides to drink some coffee before eating lunch. After drinking it, she goes to the School’s restaurant and eats a salad and some chicken. She is almost done with it when Harper sees her and comes to say hi. Harper is one of Clarke’s closest friends in The Ark – the nickname the students use for the Art School – and if she is being honest, one of the few friends she has in here.

On her first year in The Ark Clarke made many friends. However, after what happened on her second semester in the School she had pushed a lot of them away. Harper being one of the exceptions. They talk a little before Clarke’s gives the girl a hug and says goodbye. She still has to go to the library to get a book before heading to her afternoon classes.

She reaches the classroom and sits on her usual spot. Professor Wallace comes in and starts the day’s lesson. Clarke doesn’t really like the man but she has to admit he is incredibly talented and smart so she tries to pay attention. After twenty minutes or so though she finds herself thinking about a certain brunette. Lexa. The stranger invades her mind. She spends the rest of the afternoon thinking about the woman and not really paying attention to her classes.

She gets home around 5pm. She is more than exhausted so she decides to take a one-hour nap.

She wakes up to the sound of her alarming clock. Cursing it she shuts it down and gets up.

After taking a really fast shower and eating some pasta her roommates left for her she goes into her room to change for work. She decides on a white top and dark jeans, with black boots and a leather jacket, after it all it’s August and it’s starting to get cold in New York city.

She arrives exactly at 7:30pm at the bar. The blonde says hi to her co-workers and goes straight to work. She has been working here for three months now and it’s definitely better than her old job – she had worked as a saleswoman for two years and nine months. And she had hated every minute of it.

Lexa walks in at 8pm and immediately spots the blonde behind the bar. Clarke has her back turned and the brunette takes advantage of that to observe the woman working. Clarke turns and serves a few clients before realizing she is being watched. Her face goes red when she sees Lexa eyeing her from the corner of the room and the brunette finds it extremely adorable. She walks till the same stool she occupied the night before and sits while Clarke excuses herself for her current customer to make her way till Lexa.

The bartender smiles, ‘’Hey you.’’

‘’Hi Clarke.’’

‘’You arrived early.’’

‘’Yes, well, I may or may not enjoy your company.’’, Lexa says. She starts to blush before adding, ‘’Plus, I’m thirsty.’’

Clarke smiles gets larger, ‘’Bourbon?’’, she asks.

‘’Yes please.’’

The blonde serves her her drink and goes to say something but before any words get out some customer calls for her, ‘’Sorry’’, she tells Lexa, ‘’I will be right back.’’

Lexa nods and watches Clarke working while enjoying her whisky.

They talk every now and then about their day while Clarke works. The bar is pretty crowed again so she doesn’t really stop for long.

Lexa is currently drinking her fifth, maybe sixth shot. She is not sure. She hasn’t seen Clarke in a few minutes since the blonde went through a door behind the bar. She jumps when she feels hands on her waist, she is really to scream and punch whoever is doing that when she turns and sees blue eyes staring into her green ones.

‘’Hi’’, Clarke says softly, without removing her hands from Lexa’s body. It’s a bold move, she doesn’t know if the brunette enjoys being touched or not, but she feels the woman relax under her fingertips so she takes it as a good sign.

‘’Hi. Where did you come from?’’

‘’I was at the back talking to my boss. I have a thirty-minute break now. Finish your drink.’’

Lexa raises her eyebrow, confused but does as she was told and finishes her drink in one swig. Clarke offers her her hand and she takes it, following the blonde. The bartender talks to the security guy at the door and suddenly they are outside.

Lexa is drunk, so she simply follows Clarke – although who is she trying to fool? She would follow the blonde sober as well – until they are at the back of the bar in an dark alley.

‘’So, wait, do you always have this thirty-minute break? Because I don’t recall you taking it yesterday.’’ Lexa says frowning.

Clarke raises her eyebrow ‘’Were you watching me last night Lexa?”

‘’Maybe. But you were watching me too.’’

Clarke smiles, clearly amused, ‘’Yes I was. And the reason I didn’t take my break last night is that I didn’t want to take my eyes off you.’’

Lexa blushes, looking around, feeling very hot all of a sudden, ‘’Why are we in this dark alley? This is the part you kill me?’’

‘’Something like that.’’, Clarke answers with a serious face on, but Lexa doesn’t get time to react because suddenly she is being trapped with her back on the wall and there’s a blonde woman invading her personal space. A really hot blonde. They look into each other’s eyes before closing them and Clarke brings their lips together.

This kiss is different from the first one. It doesn’t start slow. Their lips already know each other, so no, the kiss isn’t soft. It is filled with pure desire. Fast and hot.

‘’I have been waiting to do this since I saw you walk in.’’, the bartender says between kisses.

Lexa smiles and brings her hands, which were on Clarke’s waist, to the blonde’s face, kissing her harder.

They continue to explore each other’s mouths and bodies, with hands everywhere, for a few minutes before Lexa starts to pull away, with an enormous difficulty to breathe. ‘’Clarke’’, she says, and her voice is so rusty that if Clarke wasn’t already wet she sure is now.

‘’Yes Lexa?’’

‘’We need to stop.’’

‘’Okay…’’, Clarke says with confusion.

Hearing the disappointment and doubt in the blonde’s voice Lexa makes her look at her, ‘’I want to, trust me I really do but I’m drunk, and we are in a dark alley, I don’t want our first time to be like this. I know we have only known each other for two days but I really like you Clarke.’’

Clarke smiles the biggest smile Lexa has seen so far and it makes the brunette’s heart skip a beat, ‘’You are adorable you know that?’’

Lexa frowns, ‘’No I’m not.’’

‘’Yes you are. Don’t fight me on this.’’

Lexa groans but lets it go.

‘’I don’t want it to be this way either’’, the blonde continues, ‘’But can we keep kissing? I really enjoy kissing you.’’

The brunette laughs, and Clarke realizes she already loves the sound, even though Lexa’s right and they have only known each other for two days. Her laugh is rare, and beautiful.

‘’Of course we can.’’

The blonde grins, ‘’Good.’’


	3. Chapter 3

It’s Wednesday night and she is rather stuck. She has tonight to finish this drawing and she can’t seem to concentrate on it. She knows why. _Lexa_. Lexa hasn’t texted her yet today. After their hot make out session at the alley behind the bar last night they exchanged phone numbers. Clarke then went back inside to finish her shift and Lexa left, with the promise she would text her the next day. And so far, nothing.

 

She sighs heavily, thinking maybe she could text the brunette instead, but that thought is interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

 

‘’It’s open.’’

 

She smiles as her two best friends open the door and get inside the room, ‘’Hey stranger.’’, Raven says with a grin.

 

‘’Hi guys.’’

 

‘’We haven’t talked since Monday. Well, we talked yesterday but it was just about how bad you looked.’’

 

‘’Ha! Thanks Octavia I know, I looked like a zombie, but that’s because I got home at 5 and had to be up at 7.’’

 

‘’Interesting. You got laid then! Tell us all about it.’’

 

‘’No, I didn’t.’’

 

‘’What? Why did you get home so late then? You shift usually ends at 3 or sooner.’’

 

‘’I met this girl. She saved me from a jerk who tried to force me to kiss him so I took her to the diner as a thank you.’’

 

‘’Wait.’’, Octavia looks at her, confusion written all over her face, ‘’You took her to a diner and not back here or went to her place? You never pass an opportunity to get a one-night stand. Was she not hot? Was she straight?’’

 

‘’She is extremely hot. And no, she isn’t straight, but I don’t know O. I don’t think I want her be another one of my one-night stands.’’

 

Octavia and Raven’s eyes widen. ‘’Elaborate.’’, Raven says.

 

Clarke sighs, ‘’I don’t know guys, there’s something about this girl. She is different.’’, the blonde pauses, thinking if she should them tell everything. She decides that, yes, of course she should, they are her best friends, ‘’We kissed. On Monday after the diner, briefly in front of her building. And last night, not so briefly, at the alley behind the bar. I’m still trying to figure it out.’’

 

‘’This is huge Clarke.’’, Octavia starts, ‘’You haven’t talked like that about anyone since…’’.

 

‘’Since Finn. Yeah, I know.’’

 

‘’When are you seeing her again?’’

 

‘’That’s the thing. I don’t know. She is supposed to text me today but so far, nothing.’’

 

‘’Clarke is still 8. Wait for it. I’m sure she will.’’

 

The blonde nods. They talk more about how their day went and what classes they had. Octavia and Raven excuses themselves and leave her room. Not before making it absolutely clear that they are about to bang each other. Clarke laughs while making a disgusted face at her friends.

 

After they go to their bedroom Clarke returns to her work, making sure to put on her headphones just in case her roommates get loud.

 

One hour later, she is singing along to a Imagine Dragons song and almost done with her drawing when she notices she received a text. Her holds her breath and grabs her phone looking at the screen and the name showing on it.

 

‘’Lexa’’, she whispers.

 

She lets out the air and slides her finger on the screen opening the entire text and soon there’s a wild smile on her face.

 

 **Lexa Woods (9:12pm):** Hey Clarke. I’m sorry for taking so long to text you. Had a rather busy day. Hope you are okay.

 

X

 

Her day had been not only busy like she told Clarke in the text but also very stressful.

 

She had difficult classes in the morning. Had lunch with Anya, when her friend made her questions and more questions about the blonde bartender. Then she spent her afternoon at the office where she has an internship. When she got home, she still had an essay to write. She chose to finish it before texting Clarke.

 

This is her last year in college. The fourth and last. This time next year she will have her Bachelor of Journalism degree and hopefully a position at the magazine she is currently working.

 

She is lost in thought about her future when she feels her phone vibrate.

**Clarke Griffin (9:20pm):** Hi Lexa! It’s okay, don’t worry! Wanna talk about it? Your day I mean. I’m good, finally finishing that drawing I told you about. How are you?

 

She smiles at her phone screen. She starts typing that she is okay, and that there’s nothing to talk about but she finds herself deleting it all and telling Clarke the truth.

 

 **Lexa Woods (9:24pm):** I’m stressed to be honest. Classes were difficult, had some problems at the office and a hard essay to write. But it’s okay, I can manage. That’s good news. The drawing is beautiful, I’m sure. (:

 

 **Clarke Griffin (9:26pm):** Oh that sucks ):

 

 **Clarke Griffin (9:27pm):** How can you know? You have never seen my art xD

 

 **Lexa Woods (9:28pm):** Because nothing that comes from you can be anything other than beautiful.

 

 **Lexa Woods (9:29pm):** I want to see your art though, to be sure… When are you showing it me?

 

 **Clarke Griffin (9:32pm):** What are you doing on Saturday?

 

 **Lexa Woods (9:34pm):** Sleeping till my body can’t take it anymore. But I’m free at night (:

 

 **Clarke Griffin (9:36pm):** My place. 8pm. I’m sending you the address.

 

 **Lexa Woods (9:40pm):** I will be there.

 

Clarke sends her the address and tells her she will be waiting. She feels the need to keep talking to the blonde, but doesn’t want to bother her and she also thinks the conversation is over so she chooses to not text the bartender anymore.

 

A few minutes later her phone vibrates and at first she thinks is Anya or Lincoln so she opens the text without really looking.

 

 **Clarke Griffin (9:55pm):** So... what are you doing? (:

 

She smiles at her screen, feeling warm inside. Apparently the blonde also wants to keep talking to her.

 

X

 

They text each other back and forth the rest of the night. They tell each other silly things like, what they are doing, which song they are currently listening to or what they are having for dinner. Clarke tells Lexa about Raven and Octavia and the brunette tells the blonde about Anya.

 

Lexa is in bed, book in hand, when the current topic – favorite food – pretty much ends. She is thinking about what to say next.

 

She doesn’t have to though because soon there’s a new text from the blonde

 

 **Clarke Griffin (11:43pm):** What are you doing now??

 

 **Lexa Woods (11:45pm):** I’m reading a book, you?

 

 **Clarke Griffin (11:46pm** ): You’re reading! Why didn’t you tell me. I’m bothering you ):  


**Clarke Griffin (11:47pm):** I’m almost falling asleep lol

 

 **Lexa Woods (11:49pm):** You are not bothering me Clarke.

 

 **Lexa Woods (11:50pm):** Oh, I should leave you to it then

 

 **Clarke Griffin (11:50pm):** I don’t want to sleep, I wanna keep talking to youuuu

 

 **Lexa Woods (11:51pm):** You are cute

 

 **Clarke Griffin (11:52pm):** Yes I am thank you

 

 **Clarke Griffin (11:53pm):** What are you reading?

 

 **Lexa Woods (11:55pm):** Poems. By Sylvia Plath.

 

Her phone is quiet for a moment and she thinks perhaps Clarke fell asleep, so she turns her attention to her book. She is almost done reading one of the poems, a particular favorite, when her phone starts ringing.

 

She picks it up, wondering who is calling her at midnight. Her heart stops when she sees the name on the screen.

 

Clarke Griffin is calling her.

 

Why is her new crush calling her?

 

She freaks out for about 10 seconds before answering it and bringing it to her ear.

 

‘’Hello?’’, she says.

 

‘’Read something to me.’’, Clarke’s voice is sleepy and Lexa finds it super endearing. She lets out a laugh, not expecting the request, but nods, before remembering Clarke can’t see her.

 

‘’Of course.’’

 

She goes through the pages before finding the poem she wants. She clears her throat before beginning

 

‘’The smile of iceboxes annihilates me.

Such blue currents in the veins of my loved one!

I hear her great heart purr.

 

From her lips ampersands and percent signs

Exit like kisses.

It is Monday in her mind: morals

 

Launder and present themselves.

What am I to make of these contradictions?

I wear white cuffs, I bow.

 

Is this love then, this red material

Issuing from the steele needle that flies so blindingly?

It will make little dresses and coats,

 

It will cover a dynasty.

How her body opens and shuts-

A Swiss watch, jeweled in the hinges!

 

O heart, such disorganization!

The stars are flashing like terrible numerals.

ABC, her eyelids say.’’

 

After a few seconds of silence Lexa calls for the blonde, ‘’Clarke?’’

 

‘’Your voice is really beautiful.’’

 

‘’You are sleepy. You are not hearing correctly.’’

 

‘’Yes I am. Sleepy. But my hearing is just fine.’’

 

Lexa lets out a soft laugh but doesn’t say anything. She is content to just hear Clarke’s breathing.

 

A minute later the blonde’s voice is back, ‘’Good night Lexa.’’

 

‘’Good night Clarke.’’

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY  
> READ!

Saturday night arrives and she is currently staring at herself in the mirror only in her underwear. Lexa is supposed to arrive in thirty minutes. She already ordered pizza and put light make up on. Now she needs to actually put some clothes on and wait.

She hates waiting so she is procrastinating.

After a few minutes of fixing her hair she decides is time to finish getting ready. She chooses a plain blue blouse and tight dark skinny jeans that make her ass look amazing.

She goes into the kitchen and gets a bottle of wine ready.

She looks at her wristwatch.

Five minutes.

She is fucking anxious and she hates it and loves it at the same time. The effect this woman has on her amazes her. They have only known each other for five days. It has been only four since they last saw each other and Clarke would be lying if she said she doesn't already miss the other girl. Of course they have been texting non stop in the past days but still... She misses Lexa. Which is crazy and confusing. She doesn't really want to think about what it all means. Even though she  _knows._

Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. She takes a deep breath and goes to get it opened.

‘’Hey.’’, Lexa says as soon as their eyes are on each other.

The blonde grins, ‘’Hey, come in.’’

‘’Thanks.’’

Clarke closes the door behind them, ‘’So, I ordered some pizza. Pepperoni, your favorite if I recall correctly.’’

She sees Lexa smile briefly before reaching forward towards her and then there are lips kissing hers. She closes her eyes and  _wow_. Just  _wow._ She would never get tired of this feeling. Kissing Lexa is beyond amazing. It makes her warm inside and feel all those cliché types of things. The kiss is soft and tender. Too short in Clarke’s opinion. Lexa pulls away and opens her eyes, staring into blue ones, she smiles again, ‘’I’m sorry. It’s just that you are insanely beautiful and you ordered my favorite kind of pizza. And I missed kissing you.’’

‘’Don’t ever apologize for kissing me.’’

‘’Okay.’’

They stare at each other for a little while before Clarke speaks, ''Red wine?''

''Yes.''

The artist nods before grabbing Lexa's hand and taking her towards the kitchen.

''Where are your roomates?''

''I kicked them out for tonight. Though I think they were happy I did so. Something about being a perfect opportunity for a date night.''

''That's nice. I have you all to myself then.''

''Yes you do.''

Before both say anything else there’s a loud knock on the door.

''That's probably the pizza guy.'' Clarke says. Lexa makes the move for her wallet but is stopped by the blonde, ''I invited you. My treat.''

''That's the second time you pay for my food.'' the brunette says shaking her head.

The blonde is already at the door, before opening it she looks at Lexa, ''You will just have to take me out sometime then.''

Lexa smiles and watches as Clarke talks to the guy and takes the pizza in her hands before closing the door.

''Ready to attack?'' the blonde asks once she is by Lexa's side at the kitchen counter again.

''Yes.''

They each grab a plate and two slices of pizza along with their glasses of wine and go sit on the couch. They talk about how the day went - Lexa slept most of the day, only studying for a couple hours and going for a run and Clarke worked the afternoon shift at the bar.

When they are both done with the food and the wine Clarke looks at Lexa with a bright smile, ''So, you mentioned you want to see my drawings.''

''Yes, I did. Are you going to show them to me?''

''If you still want to see them.''

''Of course I do.''

''Okay, wait here I will be right back.''

Lexa nods as the blonde gets out of the couch and goes into the apartment. Clarke is very confident in her art. She knows she is good. But right now, grabbing one of her notebooks in her room to show her drawings to Lexa, she can't help but feel anxious and wonder if the brunette is going to like them.

She sits on the couch again and hesitates a little before handing the notebook to Lexa. The brunette smiles at her before focusing her eyes at the drawings before her.

She watches as Lexa flips the pages carefully, looking at each piece of art for a minute or more, quietly.

After what it feels like an eternity to Clarke the brunette finishes looking through the drawings and looks up at the blonde, ''Clarke you are amazing. You are seriously talented. No wonder you got a scholarship at the best Art School in the country.''

''Only a fifty percent scholarship.''

Lexa rolls her eyes with a grin on her lips, ''They are stupid for not giving you a complete one.''

''Thank you. That means a lot.''

''You're welcome.''

''So, what about you? Any talents I still don't know about?''

''Well, there's my hability to drink bourboun.''

Now it's time for Clarke to roll her eyes, smiling while doing so, ''I already know about that one.''

''Yes, I suppose you do. I also play soccer and know how to play the guitar but I'm not really good.''

''I doubt that.''

''Don't. I kinda suck at both.''

''Well I guess you are going to have to proof it to me someday then.''

''Someday.'', Lexa says. Her eyes go from Clarke's blue ones to her lips and she catches herself licking her own lips.

The blonde notices and grins, ''You want to kiss me right now don't you?''

''Am I that obvious?''

Clarke doesn't answer. She takes the notebook from Lexa's hands and puts it on the small table in front of the couch. She moves closer to the brunette and now they can feel each other's breath. Without wasting another second she closes her eyes and brings their lips together. Lexa's response is immediate. The brunette holds Clarke's jaw with one hand and kisses her back. After a few seconds Lexa licks her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip, wanting her tongue to have access to the blonde's mouth, which Clarke quickly grants. They both fight for control over the kiss and when Clarke pulls the brunette's bottom lip between her teeth, bitting it lightly, Lexa moans.

The blonde's hands find their way under Lexa's shirt and onto her bare skin. She pulls away from Lexa's lips just long enough to ask, ''Is this okay?''

This time Lexa is the one who doesn't answer her vocally, instead she crashes their lips together again and grabs Clarke's hands, guiding them towards her bra. They both moan at the new contact.

The brunette kisses the blonde's jaw and makes her way till her neck, kissing, bitting and sucking on her pulse point. The noises coming out of Clarke's mouth making her even more wet.

''Bedroom. Now.'', Clarke doesn't know how she manages to say the words but she does and Lexa nods against her neck before standing up, bringging the blonde with her.

Clarke leads them towards her bedroom quickly locking the door behind them. She turns around in Lexa's arm and before she has the chance of saying anything there are lips against hers and hands grabbing her waist pulling her even closer to the other woman's body.

The blonde gently pushes Lexa till her legs reach the bed. The brunette sits on it breaking the kiss. They stare at each other for a moment before Clarke makes the move to remove her shirt. After she does it she looks at Lexa, who is looking at her like she is the most beautiful thing in the world, and smiles before reaching forward so their lips can meet again.

Lexa hands are quick exploring the blonde's back and soon her bra is removed. The brunette kisses the artist's jaw and makes her way to her neck before getting to where she really wants: the blonde's breasts. She takes the right nipple into her mouth and Clarke moans loudly. The blonde's hands find their way into dark hair and the way Lexa's tongue is working against her body makes her want to scream.

After giving the same attention to the blonde's other breast, the brunette unbuttons the blonde's pants. Clarke kicks them off along with her panties. Lexa gets up suddenly, grabs the blonde's waist and throws her gently on the bed, climbing on top of her. The motion leaves Clarke breatheless but not as much as the way Lexa starts kissing her.

''You are wearing too many clothes'', Clarke whispers between kisses.

Lexa smiles against her mouth before moving to take her shirt off. After the shirt is gone Clarke is as quick as she was, and takes off her bra. Next they get Lexa off her pants and underwear and then their skins are touching.

They go back to kissing each other while their hands explore each other's bodies. Lexa stops kissing her and moves her mouth to her right ear, ''I want to taste you so bad.''

The words alone almost make Clarke come right there. She takes a deep short breath before finding the words to answer, ''Then do it.'', she feels Lexa smile against her neck before leaving kisses on the skin there. And on her breasts and on her abdomen.

When Lexa finally reaches the spot between Clark's legs, the blonde moans. The brunette takes her time, kissing the woman's clit lightly and slowly and Clarke is about to say something about teasing but before she can Lexa's tongue presses roughly against her clit making the blonde scream with pleasure.

The brunette slides two fingers into Clarke and watches as the artist's body starts moving on its own, hips moving forward to meet Lexa's finger and hands grabbing the sheets around. ''Fuck. Lexa. I- _yes_.'' The brunette fights the urge to smile hearing the words coming out of Clarke's mouth and continues to work her tongue against the blonde's clit and her fingers in and out of her. She adds a third finger and Clarke screams again. ''Lexa I'm - so - close.''.

Lexa feels Clarke's walls against her fingers and her legs and body crumbling while her orgasm hits her. She continues her movements till she feels Clarke's breathing coming back to normal. Then she takes her fingers off the blonde and brings them to her mouth, tasting the blonde and moaning as she does so.

The side of Lexa licking her fingers makes Clarke wet all over again. But they will take care of that later. 

Flipping them so she’s on top, Clarke moves her lips till Lexa’s jaw and neck, while the brunette nails dig into her back, gripping her shoulders, ''Now it's my turn.'' the artist say and Lexa can only smile and nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason it took me so long to update was the last part of this chapter. I hate/love writing smut and im not very good at it so yeah im sorry again for the long wait, i hope you all enjoyed the chapter ;D  
> let me know your thoughts!!  
> and as always you can find me on twitter: @lexacormier  
> xoxo


End file.
